Modern wireless communication networks often are organized in a cell structure. In LTE (3GPPP Long-Term Evolution), cells may be organized in so called cooperation areas. Cooperation areas may be defined by one or more base stations (eNodeBs, eNBs) each serving one or more cells. Between neighbouring cooperation areas or neighbouring cells within one cooperation area, interferences may occur, especially in edge regions of the cooperation areas (CAs).
For increasing the efficiency of cellular networks, vertical sectorization may be applied. However, while vertical sectorization as such can provide significant spectral efficiency enhancements the choice of the beam widths of the center and the edge beam may be decisive for the actual gains to obtain. Furthermore, interferences may be generated by the vertical sectorization.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a cellular communication system substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems. Hence, further methods to lower are needed.